Mixdown (AAep)
"Mixdown" is the first episode of the first season of Breaking Down. Synopsis 19 gems decide to share a huge mansion-like palace in Vellichor, but tragedy strikes as they all settle down. Plot Welcome to Vellichor! An earth-esque planet occupied by gems and other sentient paranormal species. In the recent news of Sheraton Shores, there has been cases of serial killers. They all have the exact same look and uniform, an abstract art themed, bell-bottomed and bell-sleeved jumpsuit with gray motorcycle helmets. According to reliable sources and rumors, there has been multiple of them in packs. On a wistful May morning, an orange gem who goes by the name of Jacinth was researching these enigmas and witnessed the death of a widely recognizable celebrity on Vellichor, Lodestone. Jacinth is still nervous and terrified from that fateful day of June 12th, 2007, Just with one slice of a blade, he was shattered to thousands of pieces and bits. Jacinth lost a very close friend that day, and she's still extremely insecure about it and is overall very insecure and paranoid. On May 2nd, 2018, Jacinth has moved to a palace-like manor with 19 other gems and her boyfriend, Cobalt. This day starts it all, relationships begin, friendships shatter, and enemies are echolocated. Jacinth slowly heads out of the cab with copious amounts of bags and luggages. She inhales and sighs loudly, and tries to remain an elegant composure. Jacinth: I never knew hell could be so clean! Jacinth gets her fan and starts fanning herself, and uses her nail to unlock the door. She walks upstairs with her bags and luggages to find a bedroom. She finds the biggest master bedroom in the house and starts unpacking. She hears the door creek and hears a familiar voice. ???: JAZZY?? YOU THERE? IS THIS THE RIGHT PLACE? Jacinth: Yeah, of course Bismuth! Jacinth runs downstairs to greet Bismuth. Bismuth: Uhh, so where do I put my stuff, hon? Jacinth: Go upstairs, take any room. Besides well the Dinghy Compostela Mansfield Chachki Suite, thats mine. Bismuth: Oh, okay then! Bismuth runs upstairs with her stuff, and Jacinth glares at her make-up bag Jacinth: Gee, that's why her face always looks cakey.... Bismuth: What was that? Jacinth: OH, NOTHING DON'T WORRY ABOUT IT! Bismuth: Okay then.... Bismuth looks around at her room and realizes that it's just hazy shades of gray. Bismuth: This is like Raven's mug, no fucking color. Bismuth walks back downstairs, and finds that Jacinth is watching one of her favorite movies, "Mean Gems". Bismuth: Spoiler! Kashmirine gets hit by a bus----- Jacinth: Bis, I've watched this movie with you way back in the theaters, I know what happens. Bismuth: Wait really? Damn my memory is fading... The door opens slowly, thus making a loud noise, a violet gem walks through the door. Cybelene: The jig is up! Look at you cross-dressers looking cute. Jacinth: You shady bitch. Bismuth: Hi Cybelene. How's your wigline? Cybelene: It's not a wig, I swear to all of Yellow Diamond's injections if you don't be quiet, I swear. Bismuth: You can dish it but you can't take it, find a room, come back here. Cybelene: Ugh, fine. Cybelene runs up stairs, and unpacks, she heads back down after a half an hour. Cybelene: So, who are the other people coming here? Jacinth: Nobodies who all used their Make a Wish foundation wish on to live with me. Bismuth: Don't be so harsh! They're your friends too, Jazzy.... Jacinth: Take a joke... Cybelene: Wait, Jaz, how did you even save up this much? Jacinth: I worked my ass off for two long years at the Las Viséite performance strip, and lived to get tips. Especially since my career didn't take off and never was going to after that horrid incident with Lodestone. Cybelene: Oh, but why invite people besides just you and Balt? Jacinth: I need more than one person to curse at on a daily basis... Besides why should it matter to you? The phone rings, and Jacinth picks it up only to start a conversation with Sangre Chrysocolla. After a few one-liners and playful insults, they say goodbye. Jacinth: Sangre is coming soon. Bismuth: YAY OH MY GOD! Bismuth death drops. Jacinth: Oh my god did you just bleed on the fucking spruce wood flooring. Wait why did you even do that anyways? Bismuth: Didn't you hear? Me and Sangre are dating! Jacinth: WAIT YOU ACTUALLY FOUND SOMEONE DESPERATE ENOUGH TO DATE YOU? Cybelene: The two of you will break up within weeks, just like everyone in Petrifiedwood. Bismuth death stares at Cybelene, and calmly speaks to Jacinth. Bismuth: Yes I found someone, they weren't as desperate as Cobitch though. Jacinth: HE ISN'T DESPERATE... Bismuth: I'd be desperate to settle for someone like you... Jacinth: You shady bitch. The door slams open, and Sangre is to be seen in the doorway holding tons of coffee from St. Marquise Café. Sangre Chrysocolla: Who wants to have a caffeine relapse and puke up dinner from two weeks ago? Bismuth: YES YOU'RE FINALLY HERE! Sangre Chrysocolla: WAIT A SEC BIS! I need to put the coffee down, I paid a shit ton for it. Sangre puts the coffee down, and Bismuth guides her to the room they will share, and helps her unpack. While Bismuth helps her unpack, she notices someting. Bismuth: Uhh, Sangre, what is this magazine? Bismuth holds up a PlayGem magazine, and has a bashful, angry like expression. Sangre: Uhh, uhh, uhh.... A modelling magazine, that industry always fascinated me... Bismuth: Sangre..... You don't need that, you have me.. Sangre: I'm not ready yet.... Bismuth: That'll change soon, wouldn't it. Bismuth unbuttons the first few buttons of her shirt. Sangre: Still not ready. Bismuth: DAMN YOU! The two head downstairs again. Jacinth: So, Sangre, why would you choose Bismuth when you have yourself? Bismuth: ...What? Sangre: What do you mean? Jacinth: You ARE a forced fusion, you are aware of that right? Bismuth: Jacinth. Sangre: I thought I trusted you. Cybelene: Well that escelated quickl--- Sangre: SHUT UP YOU BACKGROUND CHARACTER. Jacinth: This is hilarious! Bismuth: Jacinth, you haven't seen Sangre like this, she can get really engulfed in flames of rage... Jacinth: Oh please, what's the worst that bitch can do? Sangre: I'M NOT A BITCH, YOU BITCH. Jacinth: Shut the fuck up, you're nothing but beneath me. Who were your parents? Sangre: I SAID ENOUGH--- Jacinth bitch slaps Sangre in the face. Jacinth: Serves you right, unstable forced fusion scum. Bismuth and Cybelene gasp in a shocking manner. Jacinth walks up to her bedroom, strutting with confidence up the stairs, Sangre starts boiling up with rage. She controls herself, though. Sangre: Ugh, I can't stand that mess sometimes. Bismuth: Don't worry about it, she's just not herself today. I saw the improvement immediately. Jacinth: I HEARD THAT YOU BITCH. Bismuth sighs Bismuth: Don't waste your breath on that skank. Jacinth: I HEARD THAT TO--- Bismuth: SHUT YOUR VAGINA LIPS OR I WILL TEAR YOU LIMB FROM LIMB AND YOUR ARM WILL BECOME COBALT'S FLESHLIGHT, IS THAT CLEAR? Jacinth whimpers in fear. Sangre: Yeah, I suppose you're right, she's not worth my time.... The two talk behind Jacinth's back, and when they stop, it is revealed that Cybelene recorded the whole thing and sent it to Jacinth. Jacinth lets out a banshee like scream, and rushes down the stars in an angry powerwalk. Jacinth: Hey Sangre. Jacinth pulls Sangre's hair and throws her onto the floor. Jacinth: Listen here, you unstable bitch. Jacinth starts fanning herself with her war fan. Jacinth: I bought this house, you're under my roof you ignorant twat. And if you're gonna talk behind my back like that again, then your future is dim as fuck. Sangre kicks Jacinth in the abdomen and gets up. Sangre: It's time for you to shut your mouth, okay? Jacinth: Nah. Sangre: I'LL SHATTER YOU TO BITS, YOU BITCH. Jacinth: Time to call the cops! It's Lodestone's murderer. Sangre: Okay, lISTEN HERE FANTA. I WOULD NEVER MURDER SOMEONE I CARED ABOUT SO DEARLY BEFORE, YOU FUCKING TROPICANA MASCOT. IS THAT CLEAR? Jacinth: No. Sangre: Where is your empathy? Jacinth: Ugh, just shut up already. Cybelene: This is interesting... Bismuth: Sangre, drop it. Jacinth, shut up. Sangre and Jacinth both roll their eyes. The four gems hear the door open, a deep blue gem walks in with a white gem. Clinoclase: Did someone order a hooker? Cybelene: This isn't Moulin Rouge.... Bismuth: Hey Clinoclase! I see you brought Goldie along with you. White Gold: I'd appreciate it if you didn't call me that, swine. Bismuth: No need to get hateful, Blanc. White Gold: Thanks for using my chosen name. After hours and hours, more and more gems arrive. At 9pm, all of them have arrived. And the welcome wagon party has just started. A short, blue gem walks towards White Gold and Clinoclase. Abalone: What's up? White Gold: Salutations... Clinoclase: Hey shorty! Abalone: Hi Lady GaGa knock-off! How's The Cure, by that I mean the cure for your bitchiness. Abalone struts away. Clinoclase: Petty. White Gold: Rude. Abalone walks towards Jacinth and Cybelene, they see Jacinth with a tall, muscular gem with his hair to the side. Abalone: Who's this? Cobalt: The name's Cobalt. Abalone writes his number on Cobalt's forearm with a brush pen. Abalone: Call me, sweetie. My pussy tastes like pepsi cola. Abalone walks away like a model from Jacinth, Cobalt, and Cybelene, and Cobalt is blushing. Jacinth: WHAT PUSSY? HE HAS A DICK! Jacinth is infuriated, and leaves Cybelene and Cobalt by themselves. She finds two gems, a metallic one and a royal blue one. ??? + ???: Hey Jacin--- Jacinth: Well gee, look who it is! Auricupride, the shittiest experiment Homeworld had to offer, and Maxixe, the slut who sinked her teeth onto my man's---- Maxixe: HEY HEY HEY DON'T RECALL THAT, THAT WAS A YEAR AGO! Jacinth: Okay, slut. Auricupride: I'm a bad experiment? Gee, that means a lot. Maxixe: I'm leaving, let's go Auri. Maxixe and Auricupride storm off from Jacinth's presence, they walk to a seafoam gem and a gray gem. Greywacke: Hey Maxixe! Maxixe: Hey, Grey... Seafoam Larimar: Hey you two! Auricupride: Oh, hey Seafoam! Seafoam: So, how has your day here been so far? Maxixe: Well, me and Auri were just harassed by Cinth a few moments ago. Seafoam: She's such a bitch, right? Maxixe: Don't even get me started on that self-tanner mascot. Seafoam Larimar starts cackling. Seafoam: MAXI, I DIDN'T KNOW YOU COULD READ! Maxixe: Oh please, it's just the truth. Auricupride: Maxixe, I swear to god this is why I stay close to you. Maxixe: Don't stay close to Jacinth, you'll look like you bathe in orange juice. The three cackle continuously, and Greywacke heads towards the kitchen to pop open a beer, and his eye is caught by a gem with a hourglass figure. Greywacke: I need to grab that.... Haüyne: Keep it in your pants, perv. Greywacke: Sure, babe. Haüyne walks away from Greywacke with sickness from the bottom of her stomach, Greywacke attempts to touch her but fails, Haüyne turns around and slaps him in the face. Haüyne: SCOUNDREL! Haüyne kicks Greywacke in the crotch as he squeels in pain. She then runs in discomfort and finds a gem that she has known for all of her life. Haüyne: Oh, thank Blue Diamond you're here! Iceland Spar: Hey Haüy! Haüyne and Iceland Spar hug in a friendly manner. Iceland: So, what's up? Haüyne: Some prick attempted to harass me... Iceland: Who? Haüyne: Greywacke... Iceland: Where was he? Haüyne: In the kitchen..... Iceland walks towards the kitchen with such rage, you can feel smoke coming off of his body from a mile away. He sees Greywacke smoking a wet cigarette. Greywacke gives Iceland a dirty, smug look in the eye. Greywacke: Is there a problem? Iceland punches Greywacke's face and his body flies to the counter, thus making him unconscious. Iceland: Fuck with my people again, I dare you. Feel good now? Haüyne: I think he's unconscious, Iceland.... Iceland: Good. Haüyne: Well thanks. Iceland: Any time. Seafoam Larimar walks in at the scene and sees Iceland and Haüyne blush at eachother. Seafoam: Found a new ship! Haüyne and Iceland: No. Seafoam: Okay~ Seafoam winks at the two. Haüyne rolls her eyes, as does Iceland Spar. Seafoam walks towards Greywacke and her jaw drops in shock. Seafoam: OH MY GOD HE'S NOT WAKING UP. A majority ignores Seafoam's wicked words, She wanders around and spots an old friend. Seafoam: BARIUM! IT'S BEEN AGES! Barium Feldspar: Oh my god, I missed you so much! The two peck eachother on the cheek. Barium: So you live here too? Haüyne walks up to them with a devilish smile. Haüyne: So, how long have you two been togeth--- Seafoam: I SWEAR HAÜNYE. Haüyne laughs and runs away. Barium: Who was that? Seafoam: Oh, my friend Haüyne, she likes to piss me off a lot... Seafoam hears Greywacke's voice from the kitchen. Seafoam: Sorry, I gotta go... Barium: Oh, bye Foamy! Seafoam walks to the kitchen in an anxious demeanor. She finds Greywacke struggling to get up, and she helps him up. Seafoam: WHAT HAPPENED?! Greywacke: Nothing.... You don't have to w-worry about m-me... Seafoam: Grey, please. Greywacke: Just leave me a-alone. Seafoam: Fine, as you wish. Greywacke walks to a pale-violet gem, being Moqui Ball. Moqui Ball: Oh god, it's you. Greywacke: What? Are you wasting away----- Moqui Ball: WE HAVE A HANDS-ON PERVERT OVER HERE! Moqui Ball yells and points to Greywacke. The whole entire house goes silent and glares at Greywacke, Seafoam Larimar feels lied to. Maxixe and Auricupride aren't surpised, and Clinoclase has something to say. Clinoclase: YOU FUCKING JUSH, I WILL WHOOP YO' ASS JUST LIKE MYSTIQUE. Clinoclase starts slapping Greywacke to a pulp until he goes into the bathroom and locks the door. ---- Jacinth and Cobalt are in their bedroom while they are struggling to breathe as their lips touch one another. Jacinth: Smack my ass like a drum---- Jacinth's face looks dead. Cobalt: Is there something wrong? The two glance at the doorway, their eyes gleam with embarrassment and mortification. Their eyes are blinded by the metallic, glimmering blade held in the hands of a cold-blooded killer. Jacinth: GET OUT OF THE BED AND RUN YOU BITCH, RUN! Jacinth grabs the sheets and ties it around her body as if it were a dress, Cobalt does the same with a comforter, The two sprint out of the room, and Jacinth throws a stiletto at the killers head. The couple gets out of their death quickly and head downstairs. Jacinth: LISTEN *inhale* UP *exhale* HOOKERS! The whole entire house goes silent to the point where you could hear a pin drop. Jacinth: THE MURDERER *inhale* OF LODESTONE *exhale* IS IN THE HOUSE. Clinoclase: HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW? Jacinth: THEY HAD *inhale* THE SAME *exhale* UNIFORM. And, uhh... Jacinth blushes. Jacinth: Me and Balt were uhh, underneath the sheets and all of a sudden I saw a blade shine. The Blue Bassists, Blue Moon Quartz and Blue Denim Stone, glare at Jacinth. Blue Moon Quartz: When you're sexually stimulated, you start seeing things. But you clearly haven't cracked open a book since the Kindergarten stages. Blue Denim Stone: You're right, Moon, but don't be too harsh, she can't help it. Jacinth: WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY ABOUT ME? Ugh, never mind that, a KILLER IS UPSTAIRS AND I NEED COBALT'S L----- Blue Moon Quartz: Okay /r/the_Donald, I'll go upstairs and see. Jacinth folds her arms and pouts as Blue Moon Quartz heads upstairs. Blue Moon Quartz: Coast is clea--- Blue Moon Quartz is stabbed right through the gem and is thrown down a flight of stairs, for everyone to see their lifeless body. Jacinth: OH MY GOD, IT'S A DEAD BODY! Blue Moon Quartz starts glitching, and then deforms into a ghost-like form. Blue Moon Quartz: ǝuosɐs uᴉ ʎon sǝƎ Jacinth: WHAT? Blue Moon Quartz fades away, and his shards are just left behind with a golden knife. The whole room screeches, and Blue Denim Stone is just laughing. Seafoam: Why are you laughing? Denim: They're not dead. Pff. Seafoam: Oh my god, you're not the killer are you? Denim: There's a killer? Seafoam: OH MY GOD YOU ARE THE KILLER, DENIM. The lights go off, and turn back on, Astarline sees that Blue Denim Stone's shards are on the floor, Astara screams in agonizing terror and fear. Astataline: HE'S DEAD, HE'S FUCKING DEAD, HE'S FUCKING DEAD. Astaraline starts breaking down, with oceans coming out of his eyes. The whole house is screeching, and all the poeple could make out was this. Jacinth: I must find that killer. Features Characters *Jacinth *Bismuth *Cybelene *Sangre Chrysocolla *Clinoclase *White Gold *Abalone *Cobalt *Maxixe *Auricupride *Seafoam Larimar *Greywacke *Haüyne *Iceland Spar *Barium Feldspar *Moqui Ball *Blue Moon Quartz *Blue Denim Stone *Astaraline Locations *Euphoria Estate Objects None Category:A to Z Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Breaking Down episodes